A3 DxD
by FREEzerite
Summary: My OC character decides on travelling to parallel world and ended up in Kuoh Academy, He takes Issei's place in story and join Rias's peerage. Multicrossover.
1. Chapter 1: First contact

My name is Ascalon Anuha Amaterasu or A3 for short, I look 18 but I stopped counting my age at 200.  
>Right now I'm travelling around the world for some action or adventure, you get bored after 200 years you know?<br>I encoutered some strange things while I was travelling like when I was in Italy and I met a god-slayer or in the UK where I traveled a bit in a blue police box.  
>Now I'm going to pass trough a mysterious portal (It's not wise but it can be fun!) and see what is on the other side...<p>

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**(Akeno POV)**

I was sitting in my office in Occult Research Club (or ORC for short) doing some paperwork after regular meeting.  
>I saw a flash of light and then there stood a man with white skin, he had short silvery white hair,<br>slightly pointed ears and miscolored slit eyes, left being crimson and right gold.  
>He was wearing black steel boots, black pants, black gloves, black jacket with white outlines and <span>he wasn't wearing a shirt.<span>

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**(A3 POV)**

I appeared in the midlle of some room that looked like an office, in front of me was a girl, probably a student by the clothing.  
>She had long black hair, purple eyes and the biggest chest I've ever seen (If you don't count that weird anime I saw.).<br>"Who are you?" she asked.  
><em><strong>I need to think of something, I know!<strong>_  
><em>"I was told that school is closing and I must get everyone out."<em>_** Pretty crappy lie, damn.**_  
>She looked at me suspiciously "What? I don't understand you" <em><strong>crap!<strong>_  
>While I understand every language in existence I don't speak them.<br>Suddenly a spear of light flew trough the window and was heading to unknowing girl, I did first thing that I though about and jumped in the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Akeno POV)**

Suddenly I heard breaking glass and when I turned around I saw a light spear flying forward me,  
>I thought I'm dead but the suspicious man jumped in the way and took the spear in the middle of the chest.<p>

**(A3 POV)**

_**Maybe I'm Immortal, but this spear fu**ing hurts!.**_  
>I fell on the floor and my body decided this is best time to pass out, so I fell into unconsciousness.<p>

**(Akeno POV)**

_**He just saved my life with his own.**_  
>As I watched him lying down on the floor I noticed a feeling of Sacred Gear in him.<br>_**I think I'm going to join him to Prez's peerage, we have still 8 pawns and bishop free and I can have some fun with him, so why not?**_  
><em><strong>I'll wait here with him for Prez to arrive.<strong>_

_**NEXT DAY**_

**(Rias POV)**

While I was walking to school I was thinking.  
><em><strong>Why Akeno stayed at club room overnight? There wasn't too much paperwork...<strong>_  
>I arrived at school and went straight to ORC to check if she's alright, There were few reports on fallen angels appearing after all.<br>After I opened the doors to the meeting room I was ready for anything expect this:  
>Akeno was sleeping on couch and on floor there was a <span>dead human in pool of blood with hole in his chest.<span>  
><em><strong>What the hell happened here that there is dead human, I anticipated some dead angel or fallen angel in the worst case, but human?!<strong>_  
>"Akeno!" I yelled.<br>She jumped up surprised but when she saw me she calmed down.  
>"Good morning prez."<br>"Akeno, what is that corpse over there?" she spun around and said "Ah, I want him to join your peerage, I believe he has a Sacred Gear in him and he protected me yesterday."  
><em><strong>Protected?<strong>_  
>"Some fallen angel threw a light spear at me and he blocked it" <strong><em>ah, so that happened, but why should I add him to my peerage?<em>**  
>I looked at my Queen, I believe her decisions so I grabbed a pawn piece and approached to the man.<br>I laid the piece on him but nothing happened, maybe he's worth more?  
>After some trying I laid all the pieces on his body and said the chant, After the chant the pieces glowed and sank to his body.<p>

_**20 MINUTES LATER...**_

**(A3 POV)**

I entered my Inner world that was bottomless sea and there weren't any clouds on the sky which was black.  
>I was standing on the surface upside down when some red glowing red chess pieces fell from the sky.<br>_*FLASH*_  
>I was no longer on my sea, I was standing on endless chessboard with huge 8 pawn pieces standing around.<br>_**What the hell is this? In all my life nothing like this happened!**_  
>I walked to the closest pawn, touched it and I started waking up from my Inner whateverthatis.<br>When I opened my eyes I saw I was lying on the couch and opposite of me on other couch was sitting the girl from yesterday and someone new.  
>She had long crimson hair, green eyes and again she was extremely big in the chest area.<br>"You're awake." said red-head.  
>"<em>Indeed<em>" _**If I'm not awake, why am I looking around?!**_  
>The two girls looked surprised and they were looking at me.<p>

**(Akeno POV)**

_**I thought devils can understand every language in the world but what is this?**_  
>I looked at prez who was equaly shocked, then she said "So you can't understand us?"<br>he denied by movements of his hands and then he pointed at himself then at us and nodded.  
>Prez said "So you can understand us"<br>He nodded.  
>Well, what the hell is he?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Basic Information

**(A3 POV)**

Trough many gestures I've got their vocabulary and learned their language.  
>It's not that hard when you were learning new languages over 100 years.<br>"How 'bout now?" I tried.  
>"You learned it already?" asked surprised red-head.<br>"Yea"  
>Black-head started "So, who are you?"<br>"I'm..." **_Some japanese name...think!_**  
>"I'm Hyodou Issei" <strong><em>nice work!<em>**  
>"Well, I'm Rias Gremory and this is Himejima Akeno, nice to meet you." Said Rias.<br>She looked at Akeno and then she said "Do you remeber anythink from yesterday?"  
><em><strong>I could lie and say no, or say yes and get daaamn long explanation, But it will be better if I will be informed.<strong>_  
>"Yes, there was a spear of light that was going to kill Akeno here, So I blocked it." I said.<br>"Yes, and do you know why you're not dead?"_** 'cause I'm immortal, b*tch.**_  
>"Because you were reincarnated as a devil." <em><strong>what.<strong>_  
>"And I am your master so you will serve me."<em><strong> what?<strong>_  
>A minute of silence.<br>I started asking "So I am devil, I have wings, magic and stuff?"  
>"yes"<br>"Will I serve you forever?"  
>"yes" <em><strong>fu*k.<strong>_  
>"You're taking it rather easily" said Akeno.<em><strong> If you have seen things like me, you wouldn't be surprised even from a unicorn.<strong>_  
>"How can I serve you when I'm not attending the school?" <em><strong>maybe I can get out of this.<strong>_  
>"You will start attending this school." <em><strong>waitwaitwait...<strong>_  
>"I AM GOING BACK TO THAT HELL?!" I yelled.<em><strong> I can't believe this, I'm going back to that...<strong>__**thing!**_

**(Akeno POV)**

He started sweating, fell to the ground and curled in a ball.  
>I heard him mutter "Please Satan, Have mercy, please, please, pleeaasee..." <em><strong>What's wrong with him?<strong>_  
>"Are you okay?" asked Prez.<br>He jumped up and screamed " FU*K NO, I HAD MY PIECE OF HELL! NOT AGAIN!" _**maybe he doesn't like school?**_  
>Prez smirked and said "Then let's go, You have class to attend."<br>Issei started trembling and said "Please Master, Have mercy!"  
>She handed him the school uniform and started pushing him to doors.<br>"PLEEEAAAASEEEE NOOO!"


	4. Chapter 4:What What? What!

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

_**That was complete hell! At least I'm familiar with history.**_  
>I was walking out of the school when I met Prince charming, Yuuto Kiba.<br>"Issei-san, Prez wants to talk to you." _**so he's a devil.**_  
>"Lead the way."<p>

_**IN OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB**_

Rias was sitting behind her desk and Akeno was standing beside her.  
>There was also Toujou Koneko, <em><strong>she's too, huh.<strong>_  
>Rias spoke "Issei, There were reports of stray devil in nearby old factory and I decided it would be great experience to see a real battle, Do you have anything at the moment or you're free?"<br>It was a question but from look in her eyes, It was a statement.  
>"I'm free." <em><strong>I don't have a choice...<strong>_  
>"Then let's go."<p>

_**30 MINUTES LATER AT ABANDONED FACTORY**_

"Ah, You look delicious!" Said the naked half snake woman, _**seriously, what the fu*k?**_  
>"Kiba, Attack!" Rias commanded.<br>A sword appeared in Kibas hand and then he dashed towards the woman at the speed of sound, He cut her hand off, He looked total badass but then a magic circle appeared and shot at Kiba.  
>"Kiba retreat!, Koneko!" The little girl ran at the stray devil and punched her in the stomach.<br>Snake woman flew few meters back and crashed in the wall.  
>"Akeno, It's your turn." Akenos hand started sparking with yellow electrecity while she was blushing and big yellow circle appeared over the stray, Then lightning shot from it reducing the stray devil to pile of ash.<br>"You didn't even properly turned me on, What a disappointment." _**Yep, She's 100% sadist.**_  
>"So what do you say on my peerage, are you amazed?" <em><strong>nah.<strong>_  
>"Nah, If you've seen things like me, You wouldn't be amazed even if you have seen a time machine."<br>Rias and rest of the peerage looked confused (exept koneko who looked all time the same).  
>"Time machine?" Rias asked.<br>"Nevermind, are we going? I need to find a place to stay."  
>"I can get you one." she said.<br>"Nah, I'm good."  
>when we walked back to the town I said "Then, see you tomorrow."<br>"See ya." _**you don't have to be the buddy Kiba...**_  
>"Bye"<br>"Goodbye"  
>"..." <em><strong>and you could at least say something...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Strange, They didn't even asked about my clothing or unnatural eyes...<strong>_

_**SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY**_

_**Find an appartment I said, It will be easy I said.**_  
><em><strong>I'm so stupid!<strong>_  
><em>*CRRR*<em> ringed my cellphone.  
>I picked it up "Hello?"<br>_'Are you the man called A3?'_ asked a female voice.  
><em><strong>What, I'm in parallel universe, No one is supposed to know me!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: Identity

**(A3 POV)**

"Who are you?" I asked.  
>"That doesn't matter, are you looking for a home?" <em><strong>Interesting, How does she know?<strong>_  
>"Yes, I was, How do you know?"<em><strong> There is no possibility to do a phone call between dimensions.<strong>_  
>"I won't tell you but I'm sending you SMS with adress, bye."<br>"Wait!" Too late.  
><em>*CRRR*<em> I opened my phone and there was SMS with adress.  
><em><strong>What the hell, First I'm reincarnated as devil, I met that snakewoman and someone who know me here called me, What's next? Magicians?**_

_**MEANWHILE IN ORC ROOM**_

**(Rias POV)**

"Did you noticed his apperance?" I asked. Several nods.  
>"What do you think he is?"<em><strong> He is truly a mystery, Besides he used name of a student here for a cover...<strong>_  
>"I felt holy energy in him." Koneko said while eating cookies as usual.<br>"But it can't be! He's a devil!" Kiba said. Akeno started thinking.  
>Then she said "He can't be with church, I definetly felt holy energy, but massive demonic energy too." <em><strong>Holy and demonic can't be together.<strong>_  
>"What about his eyes?" Asked Kiba, "I think I saw his red eye glow for a moment during the fight."<br>"That must've been trick of light..." I dismissed it, _**wait...**_  
>"It's night." Said Kiba.<br>"Let's ask him tomorrow, I'm tired." _**I find out who you are Issei Hyodou**_.

**(A3 POV)**

"You're kidding." I was standing before a mansion, It looked european, It was in good shape and there was a giant yard in the back.  
><em>*CRRR* <em>_**You're f*cking kidding me.**_  
>I read the SMS 'Key is under carpet at the front door'<em><strong> for me it looks like a gate to fortress...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, Let's move in, I'm tired.<strong>_

_**NEXT DAY**_

I woke up from light shining trough the window, I took a shower (made of silver.) and opened my dresser(made of silver).  
>There were my usual clothes, school uniform and some shirts and pants I bought yesterday, I picked my school uniform, dressed and went to school.<br>On my way I was wondering. _**My mansion is rather far from the town center...**_  
><em><strong>Who was that yesterday on phone? HeShe knows me and know my situation, If He's/She's a stalker she would know my situation but not my name so who was it?**_  
>"Good morning Issei-kun." <em><strong>Oh<strong>_, It's Rias.  
>"Good morning to you too."<br>On the way to school there were heard things like 'The new student is already going out with Rias senpai?!'  
>'Oh you lucker, we'll kill you!'<br>'Oh no! He's alrady taken!' and more.  
>I arrived to my class, <em><strong>Okay A3 you can do one more day!<strong>_

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

_**I can't do it anymore...please, someone save me...**_  
>I was lying on the ground in front of school and tried not to cry.<br>"Issei-san, Prez wants to meet you." I didn't even sensed approaching Kiba.  
>"Okay.." <em><strong>What is it now?! I nearly died here!<strong>_

_**IN ORC**_

When I opened the doors there was only Rias and Student council president, I think her name was Sona or something..  
>"Issei-kun, I have a question, Why you told me your false name?"<em><strong> How did she found out?!<strong>_  
>Council prez. glared at me. "Hyodou Issei is student here and It's not you."<em><strong> Ohhhh so that's why, There are over milion japanese names and I chose that, You know Karma go f*ck yourself.<strong>_  
>"So what's your real name?" <em><strong>No more point in hiding it.<strong>_  
>"My name is Ascalon Anuha Amaterasu."<br>"And what are you? You have strange ears and eyes." _**Well...**_  
>"I'm a humanoid dragon." <em><strong>Well, I can be considered a dragon..<strong>_  
>I let out my metallic wings made from metal feathers, From outside the wings were silver white but on inside they were completely black.<br>Both prezidents froze and started sweating.  
>"What's wrong?" <em><strong>Dragons aren't that strong, right?<strong>_  
>Council prez teleported away and Rias was white as paper. <em><strong>right?<strong>_  
>"I-I'm sorry f-for every way I could offend you!"<em><strong> right?<strong>_  
>She kneeled before me, While I was standing over her like some king.<br>_**This could be fun...hehe..**_  
>"First you ressurected me to your slavery when you thought I was dead.." She started trembling.<em><strong> I'm gonna play evil lord hehe.<strong>_  
>"Then you sent me back to school and you were literally dragging me around, How should I react?"<br>"Please forgive me, my servants need me. I can't die here." _**So dragons are powerful around here? good.**_  
>"And why should I care?"<br>I traced on long red spear "This guy here is Gae Bolg.." Her eyes widened, _**Good she recognizes it.**_  
>She started crying silently, <em><strong>Okay! You caught me I'm a sadist.<strong>_  
>I started walking towards her "And he didn't pierced anything for a while..." She started backing away.<p>

**(Rias POV)**

I didn't believed him till he showed his metal wings.  
><em><strong>I need to survive for my peerage!<strong>_  
>As I felt wall behind my back he leaned so his face was milimeters from mine and I felt something sharp on my neck.<br>"You see, I'm new to this world and don't know much..." He said while his eyes were glowing.  
>Then his wings disappeared and he smiled "...so take good care of me prez." And he walked out of the room.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Battle and duel

**(A3 POV)**

As I was walking home I was thinking.  
><em><strong>So dragons are powerful here, That's useful piece of information and I think I just mentally broke her...well I apologize tommorow.<strong>_

_**NEXT DAY**_

**(Rias POV)**

I was waiting for my peerage to arrive when I remebered.  
><em><strong>What did he meant by 'this world' ? Maybe he was in dimensional gap for a long time...<strong>_  
>The doors opened and my peerage except my pawn stepped in.<br>"Hello prez." Said Kiba.  
><em><strong>I think I need to tell them he's a dragon, they could piss him off and I don't want to see that.<strong>_  
>"Everyone, I have something important to tell you." They stared at me.<br>"I know who is Issei." Akeno was unpatient. "Who?"  
>"He is a dragon."<br>Silence.  
>Koneko stopped eating her cookies, Akeno fell on the couch and kiba paled.<br>"Yesterday, He nearly killed me so be cautious please."  
><em>*CLICK*<em>  
>Someone opened the doors.<br>"What's up, why are you staring at me like that?"  
>There he was standing like nothing happened yesterday.<p>

**(A3 POV)**

Everyone took a step back. _**I see.**_  
>"So you told them?"<br>She started sweating. "Y-yes."  
>Suddenly a magic circle with some bird in the middle glowed and blonde man appeared.<br>"Good evening Rias, How are you doing?" He said.  
>Rias glared at him. "I won't marry you!" <em><strong>what?<strong>_

_**SOME BRAGGING AND MAID APPEARING LATER**_

"Let's settle it with rating game."  
>"You have like half of a peerage, Your Queen is impressive but the rest is pretty useless, mostly that pawn, I don't feel any energy from him." <em><strong>That's because I'm on whole different level, fu*ker.<strong>_  
>"Then, Let's start."<br>_*FLASH*_  
>Nothing much happened but we were send in a pocket dimension and blonde dude and maid were nowhere to be seen.<br>Rias told everyone the battle plan and then she finally noticed me.  
>"O-oh, I dragged you into this, I'm sorry!" She bowed. <em><strong>So who's the master now?<strong>_  
>"It's okay, I want to beat up that blonde." <em><strong>Seriously, Forced marriage?<strong>_  
>She brightened up. "Really? You will help me? Thank you very much!"<p>

_**AFTER SOME BATTLES**_

**(Rias POV)**

Me and Ascalon were standing on a roof and opposite of us was Riser and his Queen.  
>Riser was smiling. "Do you give up? That pawn can't do anything."<br>Ascalon stepped forward and said. "I can't? What 'bout this?"  
>He blurred in front of the Queen with <span>Gae Bolg in his hand.<span>  
>Rise widened his eyes. "That's.."<br>Ascalon swung the spear while yelling "Gae..." He threw it at her." ...Bolg!"  
>The spear ran trough the Queen and she disappeared.<br>Ascalon picked up the spear and said. "You're next."  
>But then he froze in midway to Riser and his spear disappeared.<br>_**What is happening?**_  
>"Damn, used too much energy."<em><strong> He's a dragon, he can't be tired after this, unless he's weakened and that's why he is staying in humanoid body!<strong>_  
>Fire appeared in Risers palm and he threw it at A3, It hit him with full force and pushed him off the roof.<br>Riser jumped after him. "You killed my Queen you bastard! I'll kill you!" _**No!**_  
>"I resign!"<br>""huh?""

_**3 DAYS LATER**_

I was standing in the hall with bride dress on me when the main doors blasted open.  
>I couldn't see anything from the smoke but then I heard. "You're not marrying Rias!"<br>There he was standing, Ascalon, but on his left hand was black gauntlet looking like scales and only with 4 fingers.  
>"Riser, I challenge you to a duel!" Ascalon yelled.<br>Riser laughed "Really? a low-life like you challenging a noble devil like me?"  
>Then my brother appeared "Why not? It could be a interesting show."<p>

_**AFTER A WHILE**_

They were standing in a arena.  
>"I'll give first attack, what do you say?"<br>Instead of answering, Ascalon said _"__I am blade of my sword.__"_ and black sword with X pattern appeared in his hand.  
><em>"Elucidator!"<em> And he ran at Riser who fired two fireballs at him.  
>Ascalon slided under the first one and jumped over the second.<br>_"Sonic Leap!"_ he slashed Riser over his chest but Riser regenerated and threw him back with another fireball.  
>Ascalon composed himself and said <em>"<em>_Fast is my body and sharp is my mind.__"_ A green/blue sword appeared in his other hand _"Dark Repulser!"_  
>Again he ran at Riser who fired a fireball. Ascalon deflected it with the Dark Repulser and with Elucidator sliced Risers left hand off.<br>Riser flew in the air and with yell "You bastard!" he shot a massive fire at Ascalon.  
><em>"<em>_I have killed god myself.__"_  
><em><strong>I can't believe it! He is standing in the flames like nothing happened!<strong>_  
><em>"<em>_Unknown to love.__"_  
>He jumped 10 feet in the air.<br>_"__Nor known to happiness.__"_  
>He threw both swords at Riser who easily dodged it but he didn't see Ascalon who bi*chslapped him to the ground.<br>_"__Have withstood pain from losing precious people__."_  
>He landed on ground and picked up both swords.<br>Riser angrily said "What is that chant?! You can't be this strong!"  
>Ascalon again threw both swords at Riser but at higher speed and they exploded so they teared Risers hands off.<br>_"__Yet, I will never forget them.__"_ In his armored hand appeared a big silver cross with sharp end so it looked like a sword.  
><em>"<em>_Now, I have new loved ones.__"_ In his other hand appeared sword of kusanagi- long black katana.  
><em>"<em>_I'll protect them no matter what.__"_ he again sliced off Risers new arms but his right arm that was sliced with the cross didn't regenerated.  
><em>"<em>_I fight to protect.__"_ Suddenly there was a white flash of light and they were standing on endless chessboard with 8 giant red pawn pieces standing around.  
>Riser looked scared "Hey, calm down, why don't settle it calmly?"<br>Ascalon glared at him_ "__Blade of Amaterasu.__"_  
>Ascalons gauntlet began to burn with black flames and in his hand was completely black blade, no guard, no hilt, just naked blade which was burning with black flames too.<br>Riser was pale "These flames,are they..."  
>Ascalon completed his sentence "inextingushable flames which will burn everything they touch till it's completely gone."<br>_**THESE Amaterasu flames?!**_  
><em><strong>He's a dragon and all but Amaterasu?!<strong>_  
><em><strong>I thought it was only coincidence with his name!<strong>_  
>Ascalon began walking towards Riser who was trembling with fear "I give up!"<br>Ascalon didn't stop "I, Riser Phenex give up in this duel!"  
>Ascalon finally stopped and mumbled <em>"<em>_flames, dissmised.__"_  
>And they were back in the arena.<p> 


End file.
